MI DESEO DE NAVIDAD!
by Ashley Kou
Summary: ESTÁ HISTORIA ES UN REGALO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PARA ALEJAZMIN!


**DE: ASHLEY KOU.** **PARA: ALEJAZMIN GARCIA.**

 **~FELIZ NAVIDAD~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MI DESEO DE NAVIDAD.**

Han pasado dos años y medio desde aquella gran batalla contra el Caos. Serena y las chicas ahora se encuentran preparándose para entrar a una universidad y no solo eso también están ansiosa porque mañana es noche buena y después es navidad…así que han estado preparando todo para hacer una gran cena de navidad. Pero ahí no se acaba su felicidad, si no que el próximo año Serena y Darién por fin se casaran después de tanto esperar… todas y todos están muy felices por la boda… Todos menos la novia, Serena…

 **TEMPLO HIKAWA.**

 **POV SERENA.**

-Entonces como ves este vestido, si o no es hermoso?...

-Serena!? SERENAA!!

-Eh… perdón que decías.

-Serena, Rei y Lita a te están mostrando los vestidos de novia y tu ni caso les haces- me dijo Ami.

-Ah…perdón chicas.

-Serena qué te sucede? – me preguntó Mina.

-Este…nada, oigan y si mejor vemos lo de mi boda después y mejor seguimos con los preparativos de la Cena de navidad.

-Uhmmm… está bien- me dijo no muy convencida Rei.

-Bueno pues voy a aguardar esto- dijo Lita mientras tomaba los catálogos de la mesa.

-Bueno pues ya nada mas nos falta comprar los dulces para la piñata y la fruta para la ensalada- dijo Ami.

-Oigan ya le avisaron a Haruka y a las demás?- nos preguntó Rei.

-Si, yo ayer les hable y me dijeron que aquí estarán y que gracias por la invitación- le respondió Mina.

-Vaya!! Con todo esto de checar los preparativos para la boda ya se hizo tarde- exclamó Lita- Chicas se van a quedar?

Todas asentimos y seguimos viendo los preparativos para la cena de navidad, las chicas siguieron revisando cada detalle para la fabulosa cena, yo salí al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, definitivamente el sol ya se oculto y algunas estrella comienzan a asomarse….

-ME GUSTARÍA VOLVER A VERTE- dije en un susurro al ver pasar una estrella fugaz.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente enlace nos levantamos a toda prisa para ir a comprar lo que falta para la cena, todas nos repartirnos en todo el supermercado para terminar lo más pronto posible a Mina y a mi nos toco ir a buscar la fruta para la ensalada… Y yo que quería los dulces.

-Lo extrañas verdad?- me preguntó sorpresivamente Mina.

-Eh… de qué hablas?- le dije bastante nerviosa.

-De una estrella fugaz-me dijo y me detuvo- Si no te quieres casar no lo hagas, Serena por primera vez sigue a tu corazón y no a tu deber.

-Mina, yo…

-Siempre te apoyaré- fue lo último que dijo y siguió su camino-date prisa o Rei nos regañar a por dilatar.

Nos apresuramos a comprar la fruta que nos marcaba en la lista y después nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con las chicas.

-Bueno pues vayamos, que esta cena debe de salir perfecta…

 **FIN POV SERENA.**

 **POV HARUKA.** -Haruka!!- escuche a Michiru llamarme.

-Si!?

-En qué piensas- me regusto Michiru mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Solo miró las estrellas y pues pienso en un por fin después de tanto tiempo y muchas batallas el futuro por el cual peleamos se hará realidad dentro de unos meses- le dije dando un gran suspiro.

-Vaya!! Pero no noto emoción en tus palabras- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hay motivo para estar felices?- le pregunte ya que yo no le encuentro ningún sentido, siento que estamos obligando a la princesa.

-La princesa por fin cumplirá su sueño de casarse con su tan amado príncipe- me dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Vi como se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Setsuna con los preparativos para el pastel que llevaremos a la cena de navidad con la Princesa.

-PAPÁ HARUKA!! – se acercó a mi Hotaru- la princesa hará lo correcto estoy segura.

-Si y tenemos que apoyarle- le dije con una sonrisa- Pues vamos hay que subir las cosas al auto o se nos hará tarde.

Ambos salimos llevando abrigos y todo lo que decidimos llevar para la cena y los subimos al auto, esperamos un rato hasta que Setsuna y Michiru salieron con el pastel…

-Pues vamos!!- dijo Setsuna.

 **FIN POV HARUKA.**

 **TEMPLO HIKAWA.** **POV SERENA.** Entre todo el alboroto de la cena y de andar para haca y para allá acomodando la mesa y los platillos, nos fuimos a arreglar rápidamente ya que en unos minutos llegarán las demás….

-Oye Serena!! Darién no iba a venir?-me preguntó Ami.

-No dijo que ya no compró a tiempo su boleto de avión, me dijo que vendrá para a finales de enero- le respondí.

-Pues mas vale que venga porque nos esta dejando toda la carga de la boda- se quejo Mina.

-Ay no ustedes quisieron hacerte cargo de la boda- le dijo Rei a Mina y luego a Lita.

-Ay pero como no si así como es Serena de desorbitada y distraída- se justificó Lita- y luego Darién todo el tiempo está ocupado…

El timbre sonó y salimos a toda prisa para recibir a nuestras invitadas, Haruka entró primero y me abrazó, después saludo a cada una de las chicas, Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru entraron con regalos y un pastel…

-Bueno chicas, Haruka, Luna y Artemis pasemos que la a mesa está servida.

Todas pasamos a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar, entre risas y platicas hasta que llegaron a tocar el punto de mi "boda", sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta salí al jardín y comencé a caminar hasta alejarme más y más del templo...

-HOLA BOMBÓN!!!...

 **FIN POV SERENA.**

.

.

 **POV NARRADOR.** -SEIYA!!- dio Serena bastante sorprendida al verle nuevamente.

-Cómo has sido estado Bombón?- le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Seiya!!- era lo único que podía decir ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Seiya!!

Serena sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó y lo abrazó urdiendo su rostro en su pecho, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas… Este abrazo sorprendió a Seiya bastante pero no dudo en corresponderle, nunca se enamoraría imagino que la mujer que tanto ha amado estuviera así por él…

-Bombón yo…

-Yo te he extrañado como no tienes idea- le dijo ella separándose poco de él.

-Bombón yo te prometí que nunca me olvidaría de ti y así he mantenido mi promesa- le dijo el viéndola a los ojos- Bombón yo te amo!!

Ambos se quedaron viendo y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios, desatando una pasión que nunca antes habían sentido…

-Bombón quise venir para desearte feliz navidad y que te deseo lo mejor- le dijo Seiya mientras se separaban poco a poco.

-Seiya lo mejor eres tu!!- le dijo ella- Seiya yo también te amo.

Lo que le dijo lo dejo bastante sorprendido, siempre había soñado que ella lo eligiera… siempre había soñado que su Bombón aceptará su amor.

-Bombón, es enserio?- Seiya seguía sin creérselo- esto es un sueño.

-No Seiya, no es un sueño… yo también me enamoré sin darme cuenta- le dijo Serena mientras le acaricia su rostro- Pero por miedo no pude decírtelo antes…. Seiya tu…

-Sshh… Bombón ambos teníamos algo que nos separaba, pero en mi caso la princesa Kakyuu me dijo que soy libre y haga lo que mi corazón me dicta, por eso estoy aquí- le dijo Seiya con tanta ternura en si voz- Mi corazón me trajo hasta aquí y vine por ti…

-Seiya…

-Bombón vámonos, vámonos lejos de aquí a donde están nadie nos pueda encontrar, a dónde nuestro destino y deber no exista- le propuso Seiya con un poco de desesperación.

Seiya esperaba con ansias una respuesta de parte de Serena… ella miró atrás y vio las luces del templo encendidas…

-Seiya… yo…

-Bombón solo dame una respuesta y yo la aceptaré sea cual sea- le dijo al verla que se ponía nerviosa.

-Seiya, yo quiero estar contigo sin importar qué, sin importar mi debe o mi destino… yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, así que yo iría contigo hasta el fin de esta vía láctea- le dijo ella mostrando un brillo en sus ojos.

-Siendo así, vámonos…

Ella le sonrió y ambos se tomaron de la mano, comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque para emprender su camino…

-Pero a donde creen que van?- de repente escucharon una voz muy… pero muy conocida.

-Haruka!!- dijo nerviosamente Serena.

-Es lo que realmente quieres princesa?- le pregunto tan seria la regente de Uranus.

-Haruka yo amo a Seiya- le dijo Serena- Yo quiero estar con él y no dejaré que alguien se interponga.

La seriedad con la que habla Serena dejo sorprendido a Seiya, quien estaba a punto de intervenir para persuadir a Haruka.

-Me alegro princesa, ya era hora que te dieras valor- esto que dijo Haruka dejo sorprendidos a Seiya y a Serena- Kou te pido que cuides de ella como a tu propia vida.

-Claro Tenoh yo amo a Serena y la cuidaré así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida- le respondió Seiya con mucha seriedad.

-Gracias Haruka!!- le dijo Serena y la abrazo.

-Cuídense vale- le dijo con una dulzura en su voz- avísenme a donde van a estar y cuando van a volver vale.

Ambos asintieron y Haruka les sonrió, les dijo que se fueran ya!! Antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta y así lo hicieron Seiya se transformó en Star Fighter y la tomó para salir disparados hacia el espacio…

-Se feliz princesa… FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA AMBOS!!

Haruka regreso con las demás al patio del templo a donde brindarían por la navidad y por todo lo que la vida les ha regalado…

-Haruka, y Serena?- le preguntó Rei al verle llegar.

-Siendo libre!!- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

Todas miraron hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado, cuando su mirada estuvo puesta en digo cielo vieron como una estrella fugaz y otro resplandor muy conocido pasaron…

-Haruka!! Por qué dejaste que se fuera?- le interrogó Luna.

-Y ahora qué haremos?- se cuestionó Lita.

-Cómo le diremos a Darién?-siguió Ami.

-Haruka, tu también te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Mina y Haruka le sonrió.

-Entonces dígan líderes, qué haremos?-les preguntó Michiru.

-Nada- respondieron ambas.

-Y errores?-preguntó Artemis.

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!!- fue lo único que dijo Haruka y entró al templo.

-Haruka tiene razón, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!- dijo Mina- Ahora esperemos lo que venga y apoyemos a nuestra princesa.

-Mina tiene razón- dijo Hotaru- Bueno pues ya son las 12 am….así que FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!!- dijeron todas.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del universo, una estrella fugaz y una princesa aterrizaban en un hermoso planeta rodeado de flores doradas…

-Por fin llegamos Bombón, bienvenida a Kinmoku- le dijo Fighter y Serena comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor.

-Es hermoso!!- dijo ella bastante feliz.

-Espero tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado- le dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Mientras estés a mi lado se que así será- le dijo ella- Gracias Seiya!! Mi regalo y deseo de navidad se cumplió.

-Ah si y cual era?- le pregunto hablando cerca de su oído.

-Volver a verte y estar contigo para siempre- le respondió ella- Te Amo!!

-Yo también TE AMO… mi dulce Bombón…

Serena se giro sin romper el abrazo de Seiya hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que poco a poco se acercaron y volvieron a unir sus labios, ese beso lleno de amor rompió con todas esas barreras que el los separaban…ambos ahora comenzarán una nueva vida… una vida que irán construyendo con ese amor que se tienen.

.

.

FIN


End file.
